


Drafts and Stuff

by HeellllooooooOP



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeellllooooooOP/pseuds/HeellllooooooOP
Summary: Where I put my unfinished(and probably will never be finished) stories.OrRough drafts of stories that I will never develop.
Kudos: 6





	Drafts and Stuff

Louise has a fine control over her temper.

Well, a finer control than when she was younger that’s for sure.She would always get angry at the smallest thing.She has to wait for cookies?Tantrum.She can’t play outside?Tantrum!There’s no ribbon that matches her hair? **TAN** -

Well…You get the idea.

Slowly, it was tempered by time and her mother’s Rule of Steel.Her volcanic rage that threatens to color her vision red cools to a burning anger.Still there but better than it was before.Since it was still there, she learned exercises to control it.Breathing in and out, counting to ten in her head and many more.

So of course, Louise has a fine control over her temper.

But ever since being admitted to the Academy…It’s been an enormous challenge for her.In the first three months it wasn’t much of a problem.Since they were learning purely theoretically, nobody knew her abysmal record in magic.She was known as the highest scorer in class, higher than even Tabitha! But the last few months changed that.Now they were learning both theoretically AND practically, which started the downward spiral of her status in the academy,both social and academically.Now she’s know as the pariah, as the Zero.

She can’t always control her anger these days.Glaring here, a few snarls there and some tongue lashing to the truly annoying…Okay!So maybe it was a bigger challenge than she thought,but at least she isn’t exploding some stupid student's head every other minute,that’s enough of a win in her book.

She knows she should try harder,and she is!It’s just so, so-

 **ANNOYING**! Why does she have to keep her temper down and let them get away with it?!Why isn’t she allowed to just give them a piece of her mind once in a while and show them how powerful her magic, explosions it may be, truly is?! Why?!WhY?!WHY?!

Sighing tiredly, Louise stops her exercises and moves on to stretching.She once read in a book that you need to have a good outlet for your anger, and exercising is one of the many different ways for you to lessen your stress.

It’s been hard learning much more than her classmates so that she can have her mother be proud of at least one thing she’s done, clamping down on her ire so she doesn’t sully the Valliere name, and to not let their words come to her head…But, it just wears you down.

Sometimes, she wonders why she’s even here.

And she knows she shouldn’t!It’s written in the book of the Founder’s miracles that she should use the gift of life that she's been given to better the world, but…

She just thinks of it, she can’t bring herself to that point.She absolutely won’t!She’ll bring honor to the Valliere name,she’ll make her schoolmates see what amazing things she will do,she’ll make Eleanor see that she isn’t a disappointment, She'll…

She’ll make mother proud of her.

Louise sighed again.It's only one week til the summoning ceremony happens, she needs to clear her mind and prepare. For this is her last chance.If she doesn’t get a familiar here, she'll be sent home and forever be a stain to House Valliere.Only useful for marriage to better their relationship with the other nobles.

She won’t let it come to that.She absolutely won’t!She’ll defy fate if she needs to!

Louise readies for the bath,eyes burning.But not of anger,of determination. -------------------------------------------------------------- Louise yawned,eyes drooping.She’s been rereading every book she has that covers the summoning ceremony. 

It’s been a tough week for her.

Well,tougher than normal.

Her yearmates have been getting more noticeable with their words.Some even taunting her in earshot,trying to provoke her. She wasn’t.Not in the outside at least. She knows that it’s probably because of the upcoming ceremony,their nerves tingling with both anticipation and nervousness.By the Founder,even Kirche seems to be getting a bit more boisterous!She wasn’t even sure that could still happen! She can’t fault them, not when her own nerves are filled with more dread and doubt than she ever thought she could feel.

Louise looks over to her bed and back down at her book. One more review of the steps needed for the ceremony couldn’t hurt,right? -------------------------------------------------------------- Louise woke up with an aching neck and back, having fallen asleep on her desk.

She knew she should have slept already!But noooooo, she still haven’t memorized the steps enough,even if she can recite them backwards!

Stupid mind,making her all anxious and stuff.

Louise hmmped,and quickly stood up-

AH!Too fast!All she can see is static and she quickly sits down.

So you shouldn’t stand so quickly when you just woke up,huh.

Louise put her hands at her temples and begins to massage them. Wait,memorising steps?For what? The summoning cere-

THE SUMMONING CEREMONY!

A quick glance at the window shows that maybe she woke up just a tad too early,the sun was just starting to rise. Well,no use sleeping again.Even if she did,her growing apprehension won’t let her. At least being woken early has a good side effect. There are no students walking in the halls and even if some were awake at this time, none would be at the bath.

Or at least she thought.

Running into Tabitha wasn’t really in her list of things to do that morning. Running into Kirche even less.

“Oh my,awake this early Valliere?Are you that anxious about the ceremony?” Kirche remarked,a hand above her mouth mimicking a fan.Tabitha was behind her, wooden staff in one hand and a book in the other. Louise

fumed. ‘Remember the Rule of Steel.One,two,thr-' “As if you could talk, you're awake too!”

‘My stupid mouth!’

“Hmmp, I’m the Fervent!I rise with the sun, such is those that have the fire affinity.You would know,if you actually have one.”

Kirche mocked, clearly intending for her to take the bait and start yet another one of their battles. And Louise would have took the bait, if it weren’t for the hint of anxiety she heard at Kirche’s words.

She didn’t know if it was because it was just way too early for her or her exercises finally calmed her down(which took less time than normal) but she just sighed,and continued on her way.Not even caring about the surprised look at Kirche’s face.

Not now, getting angry now would just be getting her more stress later.She needed to be calm, and a hot bath would help with that. -------------------------------------------------------------- Louise put the towel she used to dry her hair in her laundry hamper.There is a dot spell mages can use to quickly dry their hair but since she can’t cast it,she’s been using towels.Not like she could ask some student to cast it on her, that’d just make her a laughingstock.

More of a laughingstock than nor-

Louise shook her head.Now isn’t the time for that.She needs clarity and being depressed won’t help with that. Should she go to the Mess Hall?Seeing how early it is, few students would be there.

Unfortunately, Kirche and Tabitha are probably one of those students.She’s not keen on seeing them again right after their confrontation before. Perhaps she should walk outside?Just around the Academy should be fine.Nobody would care and the only people around there are the servants. Yes,walking around the Academy should be fine.Then, she would go to the Mess Hall and eat her breakfast. Walking so fast some might mistake it for a jog, Louise went out of the Academy. -------------------------------------------------------------- The Academy, Louise thought, is a very strange place. Built like a fortress in its lower half and a castle in its upper half, it somehow combined the beauty and elegance of a castle with the security of a fortress.It’s practically required, because almost all of the nobles of Halkgenia (and a few from the other kingdoms) would make their children study here.

That wasn’t what makes it strange though.It's an open secret that there are many secret passages that only the teaching staff know should the need arises.

She would know, seeing as she’s using one right now to go to the back of the academy unnoticed.Only the professors should know where they are, but not having any friends and having her only hobby as reading made her a very curious girl.

Walking to the end of the tunnel, she slowly pushed in a specific piece of stone and the wall started to turn, causing a small space where she could slip through into the back of the Academy. Once she was out, she smoothed her outfit and pushed one more specific brick to make the wall revert back to how it normally looked. Scanning the area to look for anyone that would have seen her, she felt her skittishness go away as she slowly walked around the academy, taking in the Academy and the forest surrounding it.

Minutes pass, her mind relaxing.Maybe it’s time for her to go to the mess hall and eat.Making up her mind, she started walking towards her destination. She was halfway there when she turned a corner and saw a panicking maid rush past her, almost knocking her over.The maid rushed to stop near her, babbling her apologies.

How dare this maid almost knocked her over!She should just-no remember the Rule of Steel, breath in and out, in and out.

“So-sorry!Sorry sorry sorry!I didn’t mean it milady, I was in a panic and-and I-“

Louise put her hand up to stop the maid’s babbling.The maid flinched and closed her eyes, clearly expecting to get hit.

“Yes,yes.Pray tell,what's your name and why are you in such a panic?”

She’s in a good mood now, and almost getting knocked over won’t stop it.

The maid opened her eyes quickly, in shock that Louise didn’t hit her before her eyes widened and answered the noble’s question.

Jeez, she knew that some of the nobles were corrupt in the kingdom but none would just go and hit a servant for an accident, right? Then again, if her anger and experience in the academy is any reason…Nevermind then, some absolutely will.

“Oh um, of course milady.My name is Siesta and I forgot to give the merchant that passes by the academy once every two months my letter for my family.I fear that they’ll think I’m in danger since I didn’t write to them.”

The mai-Siesta’s voice was nervous at first, changing to a sort-of-calm tone then going to a panicked one as her sentence reached it’s end. Louise hummed for a moment, before remarking

“Well, I’ll be sending my weekly letter to my mother tomorrow.I’ll let the letter carrier check by your village and give them to your parents.Is that okay with you, Siesta?”

“Oh,um.Yes, thank you milady!”

Siesta stuttered, nodded her head and bowed in one single move.

“Think nothing of it, now go along.” Siesta bowed one more time before going towards the academy. Louise sighed, now that that’s over, she really needs to have breakfast. -------------------------------------------------------------- “Good work Claire, now let me just document your familiar's runes and you are good to go!”

Professor Colbert said to one of her classmates, a girl that summoned a gray wolf.

Louise squirmed, maybe she should just go to the back.That way Professor Colbert won’t notice her and hopefully, forget about her.

“Now,is there anybody left that still hasn’t summoned a familiar?”

Professor Colbert called to the class. Yes!It worked, now she’ll just go on her merry way-

“Professor Colbert!You forgot about Louise~”

Kirche shouted, voice drawling when she said Louise. Immediately, the jeers started.

“Why is she even here?”

A boy behind her said.

“We all know that she can’t even do a single spell, what’s she hoping to achieve with the summoning ritual?”

A girl beside him whispered quietly, but not too quiet that she wouldn’t hear it.

“I heard that if you fail the summoning ritual you’ll get sent back home!”

“Well,good riddance!There’s no more annoying explosions after this then.”

Another pair chattered in front her.

Rule of Steel,Louise.You’re better than them.One, two, three, four, five…

“Ah, yes!My mistake, Lady Louise, please stand near the summoning circle.” Louise glared at everyone who mocked her every step of the way.Only losing the glare on her face when she nears the summoning circle.

Louie hears Professor Colbert say to her, “You can do it, Louise.” Louise nods at him and fishes out her wand before sighing.

You can do it Louise, you can do it!You’ll show them!You spent days researching the best incantations for this,you cAN DO IT!

Louise closed her eyes and started chanting, “My powerful servant that lives in this vast world!

Please… “Oh sacred, strong and loyal spirit-

Please, just this once!

“Answer my call!I wish from the very bottom of my heart, add to my guidance and appear!”

An oblong green portal appeared, staying there for 2 seconds before disappearing. Louise felt tears come out of her eyes.

"Try again, Louise.Not every mage can do it in their first.”

Professor Colbert comforted,

“Ye-yes,Professor.”

“Hahaha!Well looks like there’ll be no more explosions at this school”

Louise gritted her teeth and pointed her wand the student who said tha-

“QUIET!Only the mage that’s performing the ritual should speak.”

Professor Colbert shouted at her classmates, before nodding at her again. Louise clenched her fingers, before chanting again.

Damn it!Damn it all!

“My powerful servant that lives in this vast world!

Why!Why is she like this?!She’s been trying her best.She hasn’t been bad.She’s always studying.She always prays to the Founder!

“Oh sacred,strong and loyal spirit! Damn them all! “Answer my call!I wish from the very bottom of my heart-

She should just-

“Just appear,damn it!” Louise cried the last part out, and immediately felt the explosion.

She was knocked back down by the explosions force.She felt excruciating pain all over her body, starting from her right hand till it covered her whole body like some kind of poison. She screamed angrily one last time from the pain, and all she could see is **STARS**.

\--------------------------------------------------------------Louise awoke to the sound of a door being open.

“Ah!Lady Valliere, you’re awake!Let me just check you up and I’ll let Professor Colbert know that you’re ok.”

Lady Jessica, the academy’s head nurse, chirped.

“Oh,um…Yes.”

Louse replied, still confused.

Lady Jessica walked closer to her and put a hand on her forehead.

“Does your head hurt?”

“No, um...Did I bump it?”

“Yes, when you fell down due to the explosion you hit your head into a rock.Thankfully it didn’t had any pointed edges, but you should still take it slow for a few days.Is there any other places where you’re hurt?”

“No, um...Lady Jessica?” Louise questioned “What did you mean Professor Colbert wanted to see me?”

“Well to see your familiar runes, of course!”

What.

Louise held her right hand up.There!There’s runes!On her right hand!What the-

“I’ll let Professor Colbert know, you just stay here for now.”

Louise didn’t even notice Lady Jessica leave the room, too confused by the runes on her hand. But…but didn’t she failed the summoning?Why was this here?More importantly, even if she didn’t fail the summoning, why was the runes on her and not on whatever she summoned?She clenched and unclenched her hand, seeing if she can feel anything different about it.Well, there’s nothing different about it.Her hand doesn’t feel numb like some of the Professors said that all summoned beings feels, in fact, her hand felt great.Her whole body felt great, not something she would expect after being knocked unconsious for at least a day, even her headache from studying for hours was gone!

“Lady Valliere!”

She was knocked out of her musings by Professor Colbert’s concerned voice.

“Ah, Professor!I’m fine now.You wish to document my rune?”

It was relatively easy to find out what Professor Colbert wants to do when she found out that she has runes on her hand.

“Yes, this is the first time we’ve seen a mage that has the familiar runes on their own hand! If I may,Louise?”

Professor Colbert walked near her and pulled a stool from the side.Grabbing a notebook and quilt (and an inkpot…how the?)from inside his coat, he sat by her side. Louise held her right hand up again, before asking a question that’s been bothering her since she awoke.

“Uh, Professor?”

“Yes, Louise?”

Professor Colbert stopped his sketching for a moment to look at her.

“Am I-

Louise took a breath

“Am I going to be expelled?”

Professor Colbert’s eyes widened before he put his notebook and quilt down and looked at her in the eye.

“Of course not.Even if you didn’t have the runes on your hand, you won’t be expelled from the academy.”

Louise let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her tense muscles loosening.She let out a shaky laugh, relieved to her core.

“Well, It’s finished!I must say, these runes look very familiar.I’ll have to review a few books to see where I’ve seen this before.If you’re all right now Louise, eat some breakfast.You’ve been asleep for a whole day, you must be hungry!”

Professor Colbert remarked, gathering his materials and walks towards the door.Right on cue, a rumbling could be heard.The sound coming from Louise’s stomach.Louise blushed and stuttered out a yes. -------------------------------------------------------------- As Louise walked towards the mess hall, she heard a sharp crack through the air, two sharp cracks through the air, actually.Sounds like somebody got slapped simultaneously by two people.

“You!Maid!This is all your fault!”

She heard Guiche’s voice and walked faster to see what was happening in the cafeteria.

“Hey!”

Louise called out to a student beside her,

“What happened?”

The student snickered before answering,

“See, Guiche finally got called out for two timing.Guy didn’t even think the girls would find out.But anyway, a maid gave Guiche one of Montmorency’s perfume and Montmorency thought that he was cheating on her with the maid when a first year said that Guiche gave the perfume to her.”

The student snickered again before continuing.

“Funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Louise stepped aside and stood on the tip of her toes to see what was happening.

“I should have you fired for this!” Guiche bellowed at the trembling maid.

Was…was that Siesta?!

“In fact, I’ll make sure you’re never hired –“ Guiche snarled, and would have given a lengthy speech were he not interrupted by a voice.

“Just admit that you’re a two timer, Guiche!” Louise also heard the voice, only noticing that it was her voice when the words already escaped her lips. --------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it.  
> I wanted Louise to have Lung's shard and have ramp up in a scene but I just don't have the creative juices for that scene.


End file.
